Sketch of the Keyblade
by CirciFox81314
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi have been brought to the Raposa's world in request for aid against the Heartless. However, how will they be able to work alongside the world's heroes when their leader has a dislike for them?


(A/N: Yes, this is the first KH/DTL X-over on this site. People may wonder why I decided to write an X-over with these two games but I'll tell you.

Before I was even interested in Kingdom Hearts, Drawn to Life was what I was into. After an incident with me into Pokémon at the time, Drawn to Life was the thing that took over. I love the game as well as Kingdom Hearts. In fact, that is why I am writing this fanfic. If I can incorporate two of my favorite games, maybe I'll have inspiration to write more DTL stories and DTL X-Over (since there really isn't many sadly).

So, I don't own Drawn to Life, TWEWY OR Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective titles which are Square Enix (Kingdom Hearts and TWEWY) and 5th Cell (Drawn to Life). I only own Roselyynn and Penelope (Who switches between her bunny and her human form in this story.)

Oh, and Sora, Riku and Kairi will be the Main KH characters. The DTL characters? You'll see.

I just wish there was more Drawn to Life crossovers, and since I'm here on this site, I will make that possible! No, seriously. I'm not kidding.

Any who, here's the start of the story!

Chapter 1: A strange, unknown world

(Sora's POV)

I don't know what happened, but Riku, Kairi and I are in a world inhabited by Fox People. I'll try explaining it from the beginning so it makes more sense.

(A while ago)

Yen Sid had tasked us with finding the Keyhole to stop the Heartless from engulfing a new world into darkness. However, he was unsure how we were supposed to get there, so he decided that we should use the Gummi Ship to try fining a portal to it or something. However, I'm not allowed to drive the Gummi Ship (due to causing it to crash whenever I attempted, making Donald, Chip and Dale angry with me, even though I have successfully driven it well before, and I swear it was just the Deep Jungle incident I crashed the ship..

So that meant Riku was driving. Only if I were better at driving…back to my explanation.

When we were driving, I kind of got mad and tried to take over, but Riku tried stopping me, and we stated fighting over the wheel, causing the poor ship to go crazy as we did so, making Kairi freak out.

Then a mysterious figure in white was trying to break Riku and I up to stop us from crashing into something and they managed to stop us, except then we got sucked into this stupid freaking portal!

What happened next? We woke up in a forest. Then, two girls and a boy appeared, and they drew their weapon in case we were a threat and the brunette girl with bunny ears asked us, "Who are you and why are you here?"

I was hoping Riku could answer, but apparently, he was in a trance (from something), and I didn't know what to say, so then the girl growled, "If you can't answer, then maybe we'll have to make you!"

Next thing we knew, we were tied up and now we are in this freaking village and we've been tied to a freaking pole! And there are these odd Fox People here too! Was this supposed to be the world with Heartless because if it is, we need to get this done quickly?

(Present)

(Nobody's POV at the moment)

Mari and Jowee looked suspiciously at Sora, Riku and Kairi. Penelope, the brunette girl, began asking questions again. "I'm going to ask you this again. Who are you and why are you here? Are you spies for Wilfre?"

"Penelope, they appeared out of nowhere. How could they be spies? And you're technically being a hypocrite since…" Roselyynn, the pink haired girl began until Penelope growled, "Roselyynn, shut the hell up!"

"It's kind of nice to see some non-Raposa around here." The blonde hair boy, who was named Thunder stated.

"Um…yeah. But who's Wilfre? We're here to eliminate the Heartless, that's all!" Sora told those who still had he, Riku and Kairi captive.

"Heartless? You mean you know what those are as well?" Penelope asked.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were shocked.

"Um…yeah. Why?" Kairi answered with confusion.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Roselyynn asked.

"You didn't let us talk." Riku answered.

Penelope huffed in annoyance. "You didn't say anything."

"We TRIED! Jeez, what is up with you people?!"

The Raposa and the Heroes gasped in shock.

"They should be ERASED!"

"What?! We didn't do anything!"

"Calm down, Penelope. They're friends."

Then Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme were noticed.

"Hey guys! When did you get here?" Sora asked.

Joshua smiled and looked as if he were glad to answer. Of course, since this is Joshua we're talking about, he could be hiding something behind that smile of his.

"You see, on our way back to Shibuya, I kind of got mixed up with the portal and here is where we ended up!"

Penelope mumbled something under her breath as she crossed her arms in pure annoyance. You could easily tell something was annoying her or upsetting her to act this way.

"Anyway, Joshua, QUIT ACTING LIKE THE KNOW-IT-ALL OF THE VILLAGE."

Joshua smirked before saying in a somewhat taunting voice, "Aw…Did I upset little Miss Penelope?"

Penelope walked over and smiled before smacking Joshua across the face. "Listen Yoshiya and listen good. You say something like that ONE MORE TIME and you will be burnt to death."

Joshua rubbed his face. "Why Penelope, you're so cruel sometimes."

"Shut up."

Sora struggled a bit in the ropes. "Anyway…Can you untie us please?"

Penelope huffed.

"What makes you think I'll untie you so easily?"

"Please just untie us. This is starting to get uncomfortable."

Penelope snapped her fingers. "Thunder, cut their ropes."

Thunder drew his sword and cut the ropes slowly until they broke.

That was when Sora, Riku and Kairi planned on getting Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme and fleeing the village, but sadly, they were stopped when Penelope, Roselyynn and Thunder had their weapons drawn against them.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Ah crap."

Penelope slowly circled around the three. "So you were trying to report to Wilfre, eh? Well that's not gonna work. You're going to have to get through ME first!"

"Its just a Bunny Girl. Its not like she can seriously HARM US!" Sora immediately went into panic as soon as Penelope almost knocked him to the ground with her dangerously close weapon.

Sora, Riku and Kairi had to go into battle mode thanks to this. The three summoned their Keyblades.

Penelope made Roselyynn and Thunder stay back and Penelope went into battle position. Then the Bunny Girl ran extremely quickly towards the three causing Riku to quickly avoid with a cartwheel, Sora dodge rolling and Kairi just running to the side since she wasn't quite trained with a Keyblade yet.

Penelope then turned and smirked she started holding her weapon tight and slowly moved her wrists in a circle. That caused a large circle to go around Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Penelope twirled her weapon quicker and quicker until a hurricane* began twirling around, making the Keyblade Wielders panic.

Riku then quickly shouted, "GET BY ME NOW!" That was when Sora and Kairi ran over to Riku and hug their friend, knowing this would be the last time they'd see each other. Riku then focused in hopes of saving his friends and himself.

When Penelope's attack ended, Penelope smiled in triumph. She had managed to take down the spies…or did she?

When the Hurricane attack ended, and Penelope thought she had own, she saw that the Keyblade Wielders were still alive!

Penelope was taken aback. "How did you manage to live through that?!"

Riku smirked and answered, "One of my abilities is called Dark Barrier. I used that to protect Sora and Kairi as well as myself."

Penelope's eyes widened. Then Riku somehow managed to get behind Penelope in her state of shock and he had his arm draped over the brunette's shoulder and Way to the Dawn's tip close to her neck.

Penelope struggled.

"I don't wanna be turned back into a Mannequin!" Penelope screamed in panic.

Riku was puzzled. "Mannequin? What are you talking about?"

"Well duh! We're Zia's Creation Heroes! She drew us and gave us life. Her first creation is Penelope there."

Riku frowned. "Hmm…what should I do with you?"

Penelope's eyes flashed purple. "You better be careful or else I'll do it."

"Do what?"

Penelope's eyes now glowed a purple color. "I'll use my killing ability."

"I don't know what it is and I really don't care."

Penelope smirked and managed to take Riku down.

Sora and Kairi gasped. Just as Penelope went for them, the same white figure from before stopped her. "_No. We need them here._'

"But Mama! I have to."

Sora blinked. "Did she just…"

"As I said, Penelope is Zia's first creation. However, Penelope is the closest to Zia out of us three."

"Ah, okay. Now anyway, we're not evil. We were leaving so we could leave this crazy fox person inhabited place."

The heroes and the woman in white, or Zia, took offense to that.

"We didn't mean to be rude, but we have to leave."

Zia frowned. "_I brought you here for a reason. I knew that with your Keyblades, you could help us with the Heartless_."

Sora, Riku and Kairi were taken aback. "You needed our help, so that's why you crashed our ship?"

"_I didn't mean to. I've never physically dealt with a ship like that before._"

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other in shock.

"Let's discuss this back at the village."

(A/N: That's the first chapter! I finally got the first chapter of this story done.

If you'd like please review and do not flame.

Ciao!)


End file.
